Breaking Hearts And Healing Wounds
by theprincess1511
Summary: Two years ago, Annabeth left Percy broken-hearted and alone. But when they finally meet again, Percy learns that he has a son. What will happen for our favourite couple? Read to find out! epilogue up!
1. Prologue

Smash! Another pot fell dangerously close to where Percy's hand had been merely a millisecond ago. 'Annabeth! Stop! That was too close!'

Annabeth just screamed and aimed another plate, this time it landed and cracks right above percy's head, spraying him with dust and broken pieces. 'Shut UP PERCY! That's all you ever do, TALK!' She paused to pick up another stack of plates, these were glass.

'Why-can't-you-do-anything-right?!' she screamed at him, punctuating every word by throwing a really well aimed plate at her completely bewildered husband.

'Why can't you just tell me what's wrong Annabeth?!'

'Tell you? YOU. WANT. ME. TO. TELL YOU?! OH alright! I'll TELL YOU! You never think about me! All you've ever cared about since that stupid war was going around fighting monsters! And when you're not fighting those stupid monsters, you're working! You didn't even think of me did you!?' Annabeth stopped screaming and started crying, her face red and her chest heaving up and down, breathing hard.

'I'm fighting monsters so the entire world can be safe! We don't want another end-of-the-world disaster do we?! And I'm working so we can have money! Why can't you see that? I'm doing all of this because I-'

'Don't say it percy.' Annabeth cut in quietly. She sniffed and stood up from where she had fallen to the ground. 'I'm sorry percy. I can't deal with this anymore. I…I just can't take it.'

She turned and grabbed the bag that had been at the door for months, turning around, she whispered, 'I love you' and ran out the door. The cold winter air blew into the house, where a shattered and speechless Percy stood, alone on the night of his first wedding anniversary.


	2. Chapter 1

2 years later

'Charlie! Charlie, please stop! Charlie wait for mummy!' a stressed Annabeth wailed as she chased the little black-haired toddler around the small kitchen. Charlie had started walking at an exceptionally early age of eight months, and by the time he was one, he was already running around the small apartment.

Annabeth lunged forward across the rug and grabbed the little boy, lifting him up and hugging him tight. Looking into his young, innocent, green eyes, she sighed, 'what am I going to do with you?'

Jumping slightly at the sound of the front door opening, she turned and lowered Charlie into his high chair. Annabeth turned around just in time to see her dripping wet roommate walk in. Thalia was completely soaked to the bone and mud was splattered all over her clothes.

Annabeth took a couple of seconds to take in Thalia's messy state and her disarray of clothes. Thalia counted, '3,2,1...'

'OH MY GODS! WHAT?! What happened to you!! You look like a frigging train wreck!!' Annabeth started pacing.

'Oh come on…it was just one hydra, but, I ran away just in case more followed. And stop screaming, look you made Charlie sad.' Thalia swept past Annabeth to tickle Charlie's chin. 'How were you doing without me? Huh Charlie? Did you miss your auntie Thalia?' Charlie giggled at his aunt's sudden change in behavior.

'Thalia! How can you just take this so lightly? And go wash up, you're making a mess of the carpet!' Annabeth started to feed Charlie his breakfast of oats again.

'Hey, now that you're back, can you watch Charlie for a couple of hours, and come meet me later at the ice-cream shop across from Front industries headquarters? Bring Charlie, he loves that place, I'm going to apply for a job there. Alright? Thals?' Annabeth asked in between mouthfuls.

'Sure. What time are you going out?' Thalia's voice sounded from inside her bedroom. Pulling her shirt on, she walked out and grabbed a bowl of oats, sitting down next to Annabeth.

'I'll leave in about ten minutes after I finish feeding Charlie.' she dumped Charlie's bowl in the sink and pulled the laughing boy out of his chair and set him down on the couch.

She clapped her hands together, 'Ok, I'm leaving now, don't feed him too much ice-cream and please, PLEASE don't dress him up like a doll.' On that note, with one hug to Thalia and one quick kiss on Charlie, she skipped out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had stopped and the air was cool as Annabeth walked along the damp pavement. She felt quite light as she walked on and waved a cab. Taking it to Front industry, she got off and thanked the driver. She quickly adjusted her attire and squared her shoulders before walking towards the doors.

Just then, the wide glass doors opened and a tall, well-built man walked out, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and was about to put them on when he caught sight of Annabeth. The dark-haired man with oh-so-familiar green eyes, was frozen to the spot. 'A-annabeth? What…what are-'

Annabeth turned and ran, knowing perfectly well that Percy was going to be following her. Tears ran down her cheeks as the sudden rush of memories hit her.


	3. Chapter 2

This fic is all thanks to my absolutely cool friend, Venillashiz. Please read her awesome stories and amazing ideas. This is for you Ven!

Annabeth ran and ran, the thought of having to face Percy spurring her on. Inside, she kept berating herself for being a coward, it was always at times like these that she remembered Thalia's words, 'cowardly people are just plain pathetic.' Yea, Thalia never really had many good quotes did she, too bad she wasn't here right now to zap Percy.

Turning her head slightly, she saw that Percy had gained on her and was less than ten meters away. Pushing forward, she ran into a narrow and slightly deserted street. It was quiet and she could hear her and Percy's footsteps along with the sound of her rapidly beating heart. Just as Annabeth turned into a small alley, a large hand reached forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

Percy pulled her towards him and turned her to face him. Annabeth looked down, refusing to meet his eyes which were piercing into the top of her head. 'Can you let me go? You're gripping me really tightly and it hurts.' She finally said coldly after two minutes of awkward silence, trying to put no emotion in her voice.

Percy's grip softened but he did not let go, 'if I let you go will you promise not to run again?'

Annabeth nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Percy slackened his grip and then let go, 'Annabeth, I…I-how are you?'

'I'm fine,' she whispered shakily. Suddenly, Annabeth felt herself being pulled against Percy. She was about to scream at him when he pushed her head down and shouted, 'Annabeth! Move!'

She looked up and rolled away just in time, the spot where she had stood was now a smoking black hole. Annabeth turned around just in time to see a laestrygonian towering over them and Percy shifting into a defensive stance. Percy whipped out the familiar pen and uncapped it, out sprung the gleaming blade, Riptide. It was an odd and nostalgic feeling, fighting side by side with Percy again, and although she didn't want to admit it, she really missed him. After all, he was her husband and Charlie's father.

Annabeth couldn't get too near the giant in fear of being roasted alive, this one was throwing fireballs at the speed of light. Curse Percy and his indestructibility! He was weaving through the fireballs with ease and was inching nearer and nearer to the giant. He soon got close enough and took a swipe with his sword, cutting the giant deep in the arm. The giant howled and dropped the burning mass he was holding at the ready. Annabeth took that as an opening and threw her trusty dagger straight at the laestrygonian. To her utter shock, the giant deflected the dagger easily and with her rusty reflexes, she was unable to duck the fireball flying at her in time.

The fireball seemed to fly in slow-motion as it crashed into her thin frame. The flames licked at her skin and her world slowly turned black as the searing pain took over. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Percy shouting her name angrily and savagely attacking the laestrygonian, vengeance taking over his senses.

Percy deftly and swiftly avoided the multitude of fireballs that were being thrown straight at him, using a shield of water to extinguish some of them. 'Annabeth!' he shouted anxiously as her body fell limply onto the rough concrete ground. Filled with his new found vengeance, Percy leapt into the air and jammed his sword deep into the creature's arm. It roared in agony and reached out to grab Percy with it's other arm. Percy leapt aside and with a final swipe of his sword, the laestrygonian burst into yellow dust.

He quickly turned and ran to Annabeth and checked over her burnt and sizzled clothes and skin. He registered her weak pulse and with a groan of anguish, lifted her in is arms and carried her gingerly away from the battle scene.


	4. Chapter 3

Percy carried Annabeth to a nearby park, earning many odd stares of suspicion and the occasional sympathetic ones. After all, Annabeth was covered in unimaginable wounds. Percy carefully laid her down on a sturdy stone bench and quickly dug his jacket pockets for an ambrosia square. He opened Annabeth's mouth and gingerly inserted the square, and closed her mouth with his palm gently. He apologized, for good measure and squeezed her nose. Annabeth had forcibly swallowed the ambrosia square, causing her to choke slightly. Percy visibly relaxed as some of the major burns lightened and the minor burns faded, her breathing also evened. Annabeth took a shuddering breath and fell into a deep sleep, in a much better condition than before.

Percy wrung his hands, there had to be a better place to let her rest, how could he let the love of his life sleep on a stone bench in an unknown park? He picked up his hand phone and dialed. '…Greg? Yea, hi, this is Percy Jackson, _yes_ him. Hey, remember last time, could you help me book the same suite? Yes…now, I'm coming now…I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH! I need the suite NOW! Ok, I'm coming, and Greg, thanks.'

Percy looked back down at Annabeth and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her limp body. He swooped down and scooped her up in his arms again. 'I'm sorry Annabeth, we'll be alright' he whispered softly in her ear. Annabeth stirred slightly but did not wake.

Sighing, he carried her to the side of the road and called a cab. The taxi pulled up at a grand looking hotel. Percy got out and gave the driver some money, then pulled Annabeth out slowly. He carried her through the grand doors and up a marble staircase, not caring at all about the strange looks he was given. Percy turned and opened the door of the first suite, a rush of cool air hitting his skin as he walked in. He laid the sleeping Annabeth in the large, king sized bed.

Tucking her in, he stretched and opened her hand bag that he had picked up at the alley. The blue bag contained only a few contents which Percy poured out onto the coffee table in the living room of the suite. Her cell phone rolled off the table and onto the floor. Percy picked it up, Annabeth had a cell phone? He hoped it was the new version for half-bloods that Chiron had invented some years back. His had prevented many monster attacks but maybe only 95% of the time. He flipped it open and a smiling Annabeth hugging a dark-haired woman grinned up at him. The Annabeth in the picture looked so happy and the woman next to her was incredibly familiar…Thalia! Wow, she must have quit the hunt because she looked around 18 and there was no way Artemis would have let her wear her infamous eyeliner again.

After admiring his wife and used-to-be-best friend, he opened her phone book and saw the minimal numbers she had inside. The first number was Thalia's and she had that on speed dial. He held his breath and pressed. With shaking hands, he raised the phone to his ear and listened with baited breath.

'Ring….ring….ring….ring….Hello? Annabeth?' Percy jumped when he heard the distinct voice of Thalia. 'Annabeth? Is this a prank call? Hey!'

Percy licked his dry lip, here goes… 'Thalia.' Pause.

'Thalia, um…hi…' He tried sheepishly.

There was a small pause, 'Who is this? What did you do with Annabeth?! Let me talk to her!' Percy held the phone at arms length where he could hear Thalia's shrill voice blasting from the speakers.

'Um…Thalia, don't scream! It's Percy by the way…' He paused waiting for her outburst.

'PERCY?! PERCY JACKSON?! YOU?! You…OHHH…What did you do to Annabeth?! Haven't you done enough?! Why you son of a-'

'Thalia! Ok listen we're at The Venitas hotel, come up to the second floor we're in the biggest suite at the end of the floor, suite 206 got it? Good.'

'Percy wai-' Percy hung up and combed his hand through his hair, messing it up more than ever. Hopefully, Annabeth would be awake soon. Sitting down in one of the armchairs, he thought that Annabeth might need new clothes considering hers were pretty much fried, he sent an instant message instructing Thalia to bring a fresh set of clothes for Annabeth.

Percy walked back in to the extravagant bedroom where Annabeth was spread out on the bed, under the silk covers. He checked her pulsing heartbeat and her temperature. All in all, good. She would probably wake up soon. He was about to leave the room when he heard her mumble.

'…knows…Charlie…father…Perc-' She choked and coughed, still not rousing.

Charlie? Who was that? Probably her boyfriend of something, Percy thought grimly. But, she _was_ still his wife wasn't she? They didn't really get a divorce, she just left is all. He cleared his thoughts and stumbled slightly as the doorbell rang. Fear clouded his mind as he looked out the peephole to the sight of a seething and severely pissed off Thalia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth woke up feeling like she was hit by a ton of bricks. That was considering she _was_ hit by a giant flying ball of flames. She opened her eyes to a large canopy. She looked around and saw a large room that was painted a pleasant beige colour. Confusion hit her. Her room wasn't beige, and it definitely was not that big! She bolted upright, and the silk sheets slid off her body. She quickly got out of the bed and winced as she stepped onto the cold marble floor. Walking towards the door, she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror. Staring in shock at her severely singed clothes, burns and rat nest of hair, she felt she looked downright horrible. She changed into the clothes that were neatly laid on the bed. Then, Annabeth remembered that she had met Percy. Oh, how could she forget. They had fought off the laestrygonian together and she had blacked out in the middle of the fight!

Crash! Her head whipped toward the door where the noise had sounded from. She winced as she heard a definite crack that must have been her neck. Slowly, on her tip toes, she opened the door and crept outside. A strange yet familiar sight greeted her, one of a very angry Thalia towering over a cowering Percy. She was calling him every foul word she knew, and _that _was a lot of words. Percy flinched as she called him a particularly colorful word. Then, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the bewildered Annabeth standing in the doorway with her mouth slightly open. Thalia noticed that Percy had stopped begging for forgiveness and turned around. She sighed and dropped the bowl she was about to throw. It fell to the ground and cracked as she rushed forward to hug Annabeth.

Annabeth hugged her back tightly and turned to face Percy. Thalia stiffened and let go of her, her eyes looking suspiciously red. She too turned to face Percy. There was an awkward silence, and the tension could be cut by a knife. Suddenly, a cry startled them all. A small little boy hopped off his stool and ran out of the kitchen towards Annabeth. His tears leaked out of his sea green eyes and down his rosy cheeks and he ran. Annabeth bent down and opened her arms, hugging the wailing boy and kissing him on the cheek. He wailed, 'MAMA!'

Percy stiffened as he watched the scene. Annabeth turned and his breath caught as he got a good look at the adorable little boy. They looked exactly alike, he could have been a younger version of Percy. Suddenly, something clicked, and his eyes widened in realization, Charlie was his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! To all my readers out there! I'm gonna need more reviews for that next chapter! I'm kidding, I'll still update as soon as possible…maybe. Anyway, I'm dedicating this wonderful chapter to my amazing friend Venillashiz. Thanks so much for helping me write this chapter, and forcing me to enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson. I wanna thank my friend, Venillashiz for this new chapter, thanks again for the help ven!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_I stood shell-shocked as Annabeth stormed out the door. It seemed as if I stood there for hours. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my whole body was numb, either from the cold winter breeze blowing in, or the fact that Annabeth just left. No. I couldn't just let her leave._

_I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the open door, slamming it shut behind me. Running out into the cold air, I shivered as my skin met with a blast of cold. I whistled and looked up into the darkening sky as a small speck in the sky grew larger and larger turning in to the shape of a large Pegasus. _

_Blackjack soared down to him and swooped to a stop right in front of him, landing softly on the pavement. 'Yo, boss!'_

'_Hey! Blackjack! I…' _

'_I got it boss! Off to camp half-blood!' I almost forgot that Pegasi could read minds. I hoped he couldn't tell how broken I felt right now. He kept quiet throughout the short ride, I think he could tell that I wanted it that way and was grateful that he respected my wishes. _

_I didn't wait for him to land before I jumped off and sprinted to the big house. I flung open the door and looked at Chiron expectantly. He looked surprisingly calm at my disposition. 'Where's Annabeth?!'_

_Chiron simply sighed and shook his head sadly. 'I don't know Percy, she only came for a minute and left. She looked devastated, Percy, I don't know what she might do. But she left her cap and I think you should keep it.' He handed over her Yankees cap and I didn't know what to feel when I reached out to grab it._

'_Um…thanks Chiron…you'll IM me if you see her?' I knew I sounded desperate but I didn't care, I WAS desperate. He nodded and I ran back out._

_For the rest of the night, I went to any where she might have been, Dr Chase's house, my mom's house, the beach nearby our mansion and even the empire state building._

_I was worn out by my depression and I stumbled into the nearest bar, almost falling in the process. Before I knew it, I was drowning myself in alcohol. I didn't even know how many drinks I had; I lost count after the tenth. I couldn't even remember where I lived anymore. All I could think about was that Annabeth was gone… And, she wasn't coming back. I staggered out of the bar and on to the rough concrete of the road. I needed to get out of that sleazy place. I needed to go to somewhere I could think straight. _

_I didn't even know how I ended up at the beach. It might have been the call of the ocean. I stood knee deep in the freezing water, feeling the ocean breeze whip against my face. I didn't even care, I just let myself get wet. All the anger and frustration was pent up inside of me, I couldn't take it anymore. 'AAAAAAHHHHHHH!' I screamed out at the sea. I could feel the waves churn and the wind howl around me._

_I staggered a little on the spot and my consciousness wavered, I felt my energy fade and I blacked out, crashing into the water._

_I could feel the water swirl around me and I felt a sinking feeling, like I was floating, it was a peaceful and yet empty feeling._

_Suddenly, that floating feeling was gone and I felt heavy and tense, my muscles were screaming in pain. My eyelids felt heavy as I forced them open. I squinted at the bright light that was so blinding. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was in a familiar light blue room that was filled with coral and precious stones. I pushed back the soft down covers and got unsteadily to my feet. I groaned as a dull ache resounded in my head and I felt the need to throw up. That was probably the worst hangover ever. I half walked half stumbled into the next room where the hum of a television could be heard._

_It was showing the news channel where a news reporter was standing in a terrible wreckage. 'That was some terrible hurricane you started there Percy.' a soft voice behind me made me jump, which did not do any good for my pounding headache. _

_I whipped around to see my dad walk into the room. No wonder the room was so familiar, I was in my father's palace! 'Um…hi dad…' _

'_Hello Percy, like I said before, you've got too learn to control your powers son. That hurricane destroyed nearly half the state!' I was astounded, there was no way I was that powerful. _

_Poseidon seemed to read my mind, 'Yes Percy, you are that powerful and you've got to learn too control it more! You can't just go about having these accidents!' then his face softened. 'I understand what you're going through but you can't afford to lose control.' he patted my back and walked out of the room, whistling. _

'_Oh by the way Percy, there's someone waiting for you in the court yard…just thought you'd like to know.' with a knowing smile, he swept away from the room._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Percy! What's up?! Um…how are you?' Nico asked tentatively. I had know idea how he knew, but at least he cared. I didn't want to say anything so I just shrugged and made to walk past. I jerked backwards as Nico grabbed my hoddie collar and pulled me back. 'Woah! Nico! Let me go!' _

'_Not until you tell me what happened to you!' he screamed back at me. _

'_Annabeth left ok?! Now you know! So let me go!' I shouted in a hurry, sitting down on the gem encrusted palace floor and putting my head in my hands. I could feel my tears flowing freely now. I felt a movement next to me and I thought Nico had left when I felt an awkward hand on my shoulder. _

'_Percy, you can't just wallow in self-pity forever man. You've got to get back on your feet, you saw that hurricane you caused. Get over it dude.' He stated awkwardly, like he was trying to comfort me and yell at me at the same time._

_I knew that, why did everyone keep saying that? Why couldn't they just let me sulk in peace? I felt an innate rage course through my veins, and my adrenalin pumping as I swung my clenched fist toward his jaw. It resounded against him with a dull thud and a cracking sound could be heard. He punched back but his fist bounced off my nose bridge harmlessly. Sometimes, I really thank the gods for my invincibility. I continued punching and kicking him while he ATTEMPTED to kick and punch me. After a while, I stopped and Nico slid to the floor covered in bruises and cuts._

_He touched a hand to his split lip and winced as he glared up at me. I looked at him sheepishly, seeing as I didn't have any um…life threatening wounds of my own. 'I'd say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.'_

_He glared for another second and eventually, his expression softened visibly. Chuckling slightly, he held up his hand for me to help him up, 'whatever you say Percy, just try not to forget your invincibility again ok?' Grinning slightly, I helped him to his feet and steadied him as he rocked backwards slightly._

_For two entire years, Nico had encouraged me to think of other things. Together we built 'Half-blood industries'. By the time it hit it's one and a half year mark, we had turned it into a multi-million dollar company. On that very same day, I had just signed a deal with Front industries at their headquarters and I was leaving. I walked out of the glass doors and met with the love of my life, Annabeth. She looked so beautiful and I had no idea why she was there. And then she ran, and I felt so hurt, here we are meeting two years after she left me and she just runs away. There was no way I could just let her slip away from me again, so I did what I should have done two years ago, I ran after her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just don't forget to click that little button right below! I'm gonna need more encouragement than that! :D thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for sticking to my story and I'm dedicating this to my friend Venillashiz again, thanks so much. And to my wonderful fans, I do this all for you guys!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was feeling more confused than ever. He got to fight with Annabeth again and it felt great, greater than great. He saved her which made him feel so much better if that was even possible. And then, she woke up and he realized he had a son. That part, he really didn't know how to feel about. With Annabeth and Thalia both starring at him curiously, he felt slightly overwhelmed. The little boy in Annabeth's arms looked at him with innocent eyes that made him seem like he knew exactly what was going on.

Suddenly, the room was a lot warmer and Percy was tugging on his expensive and really dirty shirt. Thalia, was the first to speak up. 'well, I guess, now the cat's out of the bag, Charliekins, meet Percy…well, daddy I guess', she looked questioningly at Annabeth and continued with a flourish. ' And Percy meet Charlie, he's…well, he's your son.'

'Charlie…?' Percy whispered softly. Annabeth had named him after Bekendorf then, and maybe their daughter would be named after Silena. Huh?! The thought struck him oddly, he just met his long-lost wife and son and he was already thinking about naming their next kid?!

At that, confusion hit him like a ton of bricks, he had a son? All this time and Annabeth never thought to tell him? All of those questions just came tumbling out the simplest way they could, 'When? Why? How? What? Whoa….'

Annabeth finally spoke, her voice sounding clearly in the quiet atmosphere. 'I'm…I didn't want him to grow up in the middle of a war zone Percy, that's why I didn't come back.' she spoke quietly.

'So you knew you were pregnant? And you still left?' Percy spoke, his voice filled with hurt.

'NO! No…' Annabeth shook her head so hard he was afraid it might come off. 'I didn't know, I…I found out later, and I just didn't come back.' she finished off the last part in a small voice.

Percy kept silent as the information sank in. 'Well, for the record, she's been beating herself up for the past two years for not telling you.' Thalia's voice caused them both to jump, they'd almost forgotten she was there.

Percy's mood changed immediately. At least, she had felt guilty about not telling him, that didn't make it all better, but he felt some reassurance. That he wasn't the only one who had been depressed all these years.

'So…can I hold him?' Percy questioned timidly. Annabeth's eyebrows rose, that was not what she'd expected at all. She had expected, anger, disappointment, even fainting. But she didn't expect for him to be so accepting of the fact that he was now a father. The query took her by surprise but she handed over the sleeping toddler. Charlie had grown bored of the adult talk and had fallen asleep, oblivious to the tension and emotional war around him.

Percy looked down at his sleeping son and the corners of his mouth twitched. He couldn't help but allow a big, goofy smile to blossom on his face. The world just seemed so right at the moment, but that didn't last very long, the group jumped at the loud thudding at the door. Looking up, Percy was shaken to see the door almost being banged off its hinges. He hastily handed Charlie over to Annabeth and ran over to the door.

Pulling out this pen and uncapping it, he held his sword at the ready. BANG! The door came off its hinges and fell to the floor in a loud thud. Percy looked up to see a large figure at the entrance. A menacing growl sounded from the hellhound and woke Charlie. He wailed as Annabeth and Thalia, jumped up and took out their weapons. Thalia, her spear and Aegis and Annabeth held her celestial bronze dagger in one hand. Thalia moved to stand in front of Annabeth and Charlie. 'Run! Annabeth! Thalia! Take Charlie and go!' Percy's frantic shout could be heard as he slashed at the hellhound.

Annabeth cradled Charlie to her side and climbed out the window with Thalia right above her. She could hear the hellhound's growls and Percy's shouts accompanied with the sound of furniture being crushed. She grimaced and continued her way downwards. Hopping off the building she hugged Charlie tightly and soothed him. When Thalia got off the building, the noise above them stopped and they could hear a loud thud of the hellhound dropping to the floor. Three seconds later, Percy dropped out of the window, and landed next to them. He brushed off the dust and hellhound fur, and grinned at them.

'Well, I guess it found us. I had been expecting for some monster to smell us out, you know, all of us in one small room.' Percy stated a matter-of-factly. He ruffled Charlie's black hair and smiled, 'come on, let's go to my place.'

'Uh…Percy, that's not such a good idea.' Annabeth spoke uncomfortably, 'I think we should just go home and end this.'

'What?! So I can't see you and Charlie again?!' Percy fumed. 'I never got the chance to see my own son and now that I have you're going to take him away again?'

He took a stride forward and bent down so that they were nose to nose with Charlie between them. Charlie giggled and grabbed Percy's half-shredded tie. 'You can't get rid of me that easily, Annabeth.' He stated through clenched teeth.

Annabeth knew he was right, she couldn't just make him leave after finding out he had a son. Percy at least deserved to see his son. 'Alright, but we're not going to your house, you're coming to ours.'

Percy looked at her for a second then withdrew and whipped out his phone. 'Hey! It's me, I'm sorry I just disappeared like that…yea. Listen, I'm going somewhere, no I'm not telling you…alright, yes I've got my sword. I'll call for pick up later, yea bye Nico.'

He stowed the phone back in his pocket, 'Alright, let's go.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks again for all the reads! I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend, Venillashiz(yea, again). Thanks, for not letting me give up on writing!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The black cab swerved violently, hitting the curb and banging to a stop. The grey sisters cackled as a green Percy steps out of the Chariot of Damnation clutching his stomach and covering his mouth. A white and shaky Annabeth then emerges from the cab, tightly clutching a laughing and bouncing Charlie. Thalia steps out last and collapses on the pavement when her shaky knees give out under her. The cab drove away quickly, nearly hitting a pedestrian in the process.

'Never….Never again…' Thalia choked out and rolled over onto her back, lying down on the cool, concrete pavement. Percy slowly unhooked himself from the lamp post he was clutching and asked, 'So…where…'

'Over here Percy.' Annabeth called from where she was opening a door at a pleasant looking beige building. She entered and set Charlie down, holding firmly onto his hand. She held the door open for a still-shaky Percy to enter and for Thalia to half-crawl-half-stagger in.

'Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad. Don't act like you've never taken the Grey Sisters' Cab before.' Laughing slightly at her companions' silliness, Annabeth shut the door and headed up the stairs. She unlocked the first door to her left on the second level and opened the blue door to a medium sized apartment.

'Thalia, suck it up.' She said and clapped the still-green Thalia on her back. Thalia lurched forward weakly and clamped her hand on her mouth, running for the toilet.

Shaking her head, Annabeth turned to Percy who was standing at the door. Percy was standing at the doorway, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. He looked over to where Charlie's head was bobbing up and down behind the couch in front of him. Annabeth cleared her throat softly and Percy's gaze whipped up towards her. 'So…do you want um, a drink maybe?' She asked nervously.

'Uh…sure, a cup of water is fine.' Percy answered in the same quiet tone. In the background, they could hear the toilet flushing and the opening and slamming of the bathroom door. A disheveled Thalia walked into the room, rubbing her temples. She picked up Charlie who was running to her and held him at her hip. She left the room with a drowsy Charlie and shushed him quietly as he started screaming. Thalia rocked him and walked into a blue room, turning and winking at Annabeth before shutting the door.

'Let's sit down?' Annabeth gestured to the cozy looking living room. They walked silently to the two armchairs and couch and sat down.

'I'm not going to lie to you Percy, I'm sorry I kept Charlie from you all these years. I wanted to tell you, I really did.' Annabeth blurted out.

Percy kept silent, looking at the small coffee table, refusing to meet her eyes. 'Percy say something, I can handle a angry Percy or a confused Percy but I can't handle a silent Percy!' Annabeth begged after a while. Percy looked on rigidly.

'Percy please!'

'…How could you?' Percy spoke through thin lips.

'What?'

'HOW COULD YOU?! How could you keep my own son from me? Did you even think for one moment to tell me? I know what Thalia said - I want to know the truth.' He spat out.

'…I…I did want to tell you…' Annabeth whispered.

'Then why didn't you?' Percy asked again, this time, he spoke pleadingly.

'Because, like I said, I didn't want him to grow up in a war zone. Our marriage was falling apart Percy - don't try to deny that, you knew that, Percy. You were working so much, and we hardly even saw each other everyday. And one day, I just couldn't take it anymore.' She wrung her hands as she spoke, looking down.

There was an awkward silence. 'I never stopped loving you, you know.' Percy said, looking up into her tear-filled eyes. He reached out a hand and touched his calloused fingers to her cheek. He was surprised when her hand moved slowly to cover his. It felt just like before, when they used to have private moments at the beach at Long Island. Percy moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled slightly, leaning forward at the same time. They inched closer until their noses were touching…

'Ahem!' The pair jumped apart as Thalia cleared her throat. 'Uh…Charlie's asleep now. So…now, tell me what's going on!' She declared, plopping herself down next to Percy on the couch.

'Well…We uh, we discussed that Percy would come see Charlie any day he wants.' Annabeth said, looking at Percy. Percy's eyes were shining, like they always did when he was happy.

Thalia looked at them curiously before clapping her hands together. 'So I guess I gotta get used to you now huh? Nice to see you again Perce! How's things going with you now? Still getting that business started?' She asked enthusiastically.

'Well, actually, we got it started long ago, it's going quite well I suppose. I just signed a contract with Front Industries today. And that's how I saw Annabeth.' He turned to look at Annabeth continuing, 'We're buying over their company.'

'Wow! Per-cy! Doing good now are we? Buying companies? I'll bet you're like a millionaire or something now huh?' Thalia said jokingly.

'Well, actually, I am.' Percy said laughingly. 'I work with Nico, we started Half-Blood Industries, cool eh?'

'Nico?' Annabeth raised an elegant eyebrow. 'How is he doing?'

'Well…' Suddenly, they were thrown against the wall, all the furniture was crushed under the overwhelming weight of Mrs O'Leary.

'Ooof!' Percy fought his way through the wall of fur to face Mrs O'Leary. 'Down girl!' Mrs O'Leary sat and wagged her tail, whipping at a window and knocking the glass out.

'Percy?' the muffled voice of Nico sounded from somewhere near the ceiling. 'Percy, are you here?'

'Yea,' he answered gagging a little on fur. 'I'm down here Nico!' Did you have to shadow travel in, WITH MRS O' LEARY?!' He spoke as he fought his way back to help Annabeth out from where she was pinned between the wall and Mrs O'Leary's large flank. Annabeth grabbed the hand he held out for her and they climbed up Mrs O'Leary's leg to where Nico was pinned to her back. He was held down by a furious-looking Thalia who had her combat boots on his hands and back.

'Hey guys, look who I caught.' She grinned evilly as she bent down to pinch Nico's cheek. He grimaced and struggled against her hold. But that only made her press down even harder and he groaned against Mrs O'Leary's fur. Mrs O'Leary barked loudly and they all put their hands to their ears, wincing. She wagged her tail and there was a loud crack. Something big broke.

They all glared at the back of Nico's head, pressed against Mrs O'Leary's thick fur. 'Ohhh…holy Zeus.' Nico whined, his voice muffled. From the door near Percy's side Charlie's wailing could be heard. 'Pwweerwwccyy? Why do I hwearr bwaby swwounds?' His voice muffled by the fur of Mrs O'Leary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-**

**Yes! Another chapter finished! I wanna thank my readers again for sticking to this story and don't forget to click that little button right below for a little encouragement! Thanks! Oh! And I was just wondering…should I write a fic about their wedding? Comments please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, it happens to be my exam time. ** **I hope I'll be forgiven with this, hopefully, awesome chapter? Thanks again Venillashiz, for all the help, support and morale boosting.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A loud crack, followed by Charlie's wail brought the demi-gods out of their reverie. Jumping into action, Percy leapt off Mrs O'Leary, shouting, "Nico! Wake her up and prepare her for shadow traveling!" Climbing over Mrs O'Leary's massive paw, he disappeared into the wreckage where Charlie's shrieks of anger were increasing in volume.

Percy emerged again carrying a sniffling Charlie in one arm and a blanket in another. Wrapping the blanket snugly around his son, Percy kissed his forehead gently and swung himself onto Mrs O'Leary. Nico finished throwing food into Mrs O'Leary's enormous mouth and pulled himself up as well.

"Go Mrs O'Leary! Back home." Percy added with a smile. The excited canine jumped out the building, destroying the crumbling wall and dropping onto the street. A moment later, they reappeared on a hill. Mrs O'Leary barked and ran down the hill, towards the small house in front of them. Approaching the house, Annabeth realized that, it _wasn't _a small house at all, it was an enormous, familiar-looking mansion. Looking up at it in wonder, she allowed Percy to help her off his hellhound and towards the mansion.

As they entered, she suddenly realized why the mansion looked so familiar, it was one of the sketches she had drawn out long ago. She had left it in their house when she left and it was her favorite, it was the one she had always planned to build for them. Annabeth felt a surge of emotions at the thought that Percy had remembered all that and he had actually built the house.

"So is there anywhere to bathe? Unless you noticed, we're all covered in rubble." Thalia noted grumpily. Percy whipped around to face her and nodded slightly.

"Yea, here, I'll show you." He gestured for them to follow him with a wave of his hand, the other still wrapped around a drowsy Charlie. It was a miracle for Charlie to be able to sleep anywhere. That was probably why Annabeth never really experienced the troubles other mothers had with getting their children to sleep.

Percy ushered Annabeth and Thalia into two separate rooms and instructed them, "The toilets are both on your rights and the maid'll have spare clothes up in no time." He shut the door and continued down the hall, with Nico following behind him.

Entering his room. Percy held the door open for his cousin and shut it behind him. "Nico" he spit out through gritted teeth. "Do you happen to remember what I said to you over the phone? About how I was perfectly fine without your help?" Stepping closer menacingly, he looked at Nico through narrowed slits. "I happen to mean that. Look! Now you've destroyed Annabeth's house!"

"Uh…Percy…the um, the baby…" Nico pointed awkwardly.

Percy looked down and immediately soothed a startled Charlie, who had woken up to his father's ranting. Rocking him slowly, he patted Charlie who went back to sleep and continued, quietly. "Look what you've done!"

Nico gaped at his cousin. "Percy what _is _that? It's…it's not _your's _is it?!" he whispered shakily.

Percy sighed and nodded slowly, "Yea, he's mine." looking down again, he lifted his son. "Nico, say hi to Charlie."

Thump. Percy looked back up in surprise. Nico was lying on the ground, he had fainted. Shaking his head grimly, Percy stepped over his unconscious cousin and stepped toward the large bed in the centre of the spacious room. Putting Charlie down carefully, he headed to his wardrobe. Walking in, he went to the 'casual' section and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked out and taking a quick look at Charlie playing with his dolphin plushie, walked into the spacious bathroom. Shutting the door, he pulled off his tattered clothes and stepped into the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhhh…." Groaning, Nico got up off the floor and rubbed his sore back where he had landed on the wooden floor. He heard the shower start running and looked over at Percy's bed where he saw the little boy, Charlie, sleeping. Walking over, he took a closer look at the toddler. The way he looked at the boy, you'd think he never say a baby before. Nico had his eyebrows crinkled together and he began to squinting at the little boy. Charlie seemed to feel eyes on him and woke up, gurgling happily.

When Percy stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, full dressed and freshly clean, he saw a rather odd sight. One of his very own cousins, Nico, was holding up his newly-found son, Charlie, at an arm's length and was patting him awkwardly on the head. "Nico?" his head snapped around at the mention of his name. "What are you doing to Charlie?" Percy walked closer cautiously with his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat him." Nico shook his head and set Charlie down on the bed. "We're just…bonding?" he looked at a surprised Percy. "I'm gonna take a shower now. Here, watch him." Nico patted Charlie again and got up, the corners of his mouth lifting a little at the boy's giggle. He left the room, leaving Percy looking at him in shock.

Recovering from the shock of his cousin's turn of attitude, Percy sat down on the bed and looked into the sea-green eyes of his son. _He looks exactly like me_, he thought again in glee.

"He does look like you, doesn't he?" Percy jumped in shock at Annabeth's voice. He spun around on the bed to look at her. Annabeth stopped leaning against the doorframe and walked over to her bewildered husband.

"Are you ever gonna stop gaping at me?" she asked teasingly.

Percy closed his mouth and frowned slightly, "You could have knocked."

"And miss that little moment you had with Charlie? I think not."

Percy looked down, blushing. "You're great with him, only one day and he already loves you." Annabeth stated amusedly as she looked at her beautiful son, who was attempting to climb Percy.

"Annabeth….do you think…that maybe, we could-"

"I don't know Percy, it's so sudden." Annabeth looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the hurt in his. "I don't think I could stand it if we fell apart again."

Percy put Charlie down, "We don't have to fall apart. If we tried again, it could work out." he looked at Annabeth's tight expression. "Please, at least for Charlie." he asked pleadingly.

Annabeth looked up, "Alright, we'll try again, for Charlie." she smiled lightly at him and took his hand. Percy bit his lip, Annabeth was now closer to him than ever, her side pressed up against his, her soft, warm hand in his. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bent down and put his hand behind her head, guiding her upwards. He heard her gasp and her breathing accelerate. As their lips met, Annabeth felt fireworks explode and she moved her arms around Percy to pull him down to her. Her hand moved to run through his thick hair, making it stand on end. She gasped as he pulled her even closer, his hands slipping around her waist. Annabeth's heart fluttered as she breathed in his sent, he smelled like sea spray, like always. Neither of them heard the opening of a door.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" Thalia's angry voice sounded from the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that brings the end to another chapter, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you guys, thanks again! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I don't know if you will notice at the end of this chapter that it's the last one! ******** I'm just as upset about it but you have to let go of even the best things in life. I had a great time writing this fic and don't worry, I've still got and epilogue coming up. Thanks again Venillashiz, this fic couldn't have been written without you! The amazing ending of this chapter was all hers! Thanks!**

**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth gripped each other tightly, refusing to let go. Thalia gave an exasperated sigh and strode forward, pulling them apart. She grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders, pulling her away from a dazed Percy and stepped in front of her. "Don't you dare touch Annabeth!" She growled menacingly at Percy, moving into a defensive stance, her hand moving towards her pocket, where she kept her retractable spear.**

"Thalia, she's my wife! What do you think I'm gonna do, huh?" Percy was angry – Thalia was treating him as if he was some wild animal. He too, reached a hand towards his back pocket. At the same time, Nico and Annabeth stepped in between the both of them. Nico shivered as he felt the air around him crackling. Annabeth just stood beside Nico, frowning slightly.

"Thalia, uh…maybe you should just, back off?" Nico asked, pleadingly, with his hands up in front of him.

"No Nico, I'm not going to, that bastard behind you hurt Annabeth and I'm never going to forgive him for it!" She lunged forward at Percy snarling.

"STOP!" Annabeth caught Thalia, pushing her back. "Stop it now! Both of you!" She looked at Percy and Thalia. "I won't let you hurt him Tha-" she was cut off when Thalia broke free of her grasp.

"No, Annabeth! Last time, I just stood there and let him hurt you, and I had to be there to pick up the pieces. Do you honestly think I'm gonna let that happen again?! That's what men do Annabeth, they use you, break your heart then they leave!" She glared at an affronted Percy and Nico. "Do you think I joined the Hunters for their headbands? Come o-"

"Thalia! My leaving was _my _choice, and I regret it. Us fighting was a two-sided thing, Percy isn't the only one to blame! And stop interfering, this isn't even your fight!" Annabeth huffed.

Thalia was taken aback, "Isn't my fight? Fine, when he breaks your heart again, just don't expect me to be here to pick up the pieces, _again._ Turning, she ran out the door, making sure to zap it with lightning before leaving.

Annabeth sunk to the floor. "How could I even say that to her?! After all she's done for me?" She said quietly. "Did you know, she left the Hunters for me? I went to her and asked her for help and she just quit the Hunters. She didn't even stop to hesitate."

Annabeth looked up at Percy, her eyes brimming with angry frustrated tears. Percy bent down to pull her to her feet. Turning around, he looked for Nico. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the lightning struck door wide open, Nico had run after Thalia.

Turning back, he saw that Annabeth too, was rather surprised. He looked at her and shrugged. "Come on, let's go find them before she tries to kill him too." Smirking slightly at the thought of Thalia strangling Nico, they walked out the door.

When Percy opened the door to the large garden, Annabeth gasped in surprise. It was just as she had imagined it back then, when she designed it. She looked at Percy who was smiling so wide, his smile practically took up half his face. When they walked round the bend to where the gazebo was, a very odd scene presented itself.

Percy jumped in surprise and Annabeth sucked in a breath. They had expected to see Thalia slapping and punching Nico to death, but what they had not expected was them to be _kissing_ in the garden. From the looks of it, she had slapped him after all, seeing as he had an angry red mark on his left cheek. Just as it began to intensify, Percy cleared his throat and Thalia's eyes jumped open. Coming to her senses, she shoved Nico away quickly and wiped her moist eyes. Nico dazedly looked up, and upon seeing Percy and Annabeth staring at them questioningly, he blushed and looked at his feet.

Suddenly, Percy couldn't hold it in, he burst out in laughter. "Hahahahaha! I can't believe…I can't believe I just saw that!" bending over, he grasped his stomach as he gasped for breath.

"Shut up, kelp face," Thalia was still as red as a tomato. "You think us seeing you lovebirds making out was so nice?"

Percy stopped laughing abruptly and stared down at the floor. There was an awkward silence and everyone was suddenly slightly nervous. "Look Thalia," Percy was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, I know what I did to Annabeth," he glimpsed at Annabeth before turning back, "I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have let her leave, I shouldn't have neglected her for one entire year, I…I'm sorry. I know what you did for Annabeth and Charlie, so thank you." he finished and stared Thalia in the eye, relief clouding his face.

Thalia pretended to look skeptic, before jumping up perkily, "How can I stay angry at the father of my favorite nephew?" Percy smiled and turned to hug Annabeth who simply looked like she knew the result of the conversation.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Thalia, "So…you and Nico huh? Now that I think of it, you guys are kinda suitable for each other…if you look at it in a way." Percy tilted his head to the side as if trying to imagine something.

"Yea…I mean, you're both into the goth-scary black stuff." Percy added with a grin.

Thalia smirked and turned, "Wait, Where's Nico?" Turning around, she looked around the garden for him.

"Over here!" Nico called as he walked around a tree carrying Charlie. Charlie squirmed in his arms as he caught sight of his overjoyed parents. Hopping out of a devastated looking Nico's arms, he trotted over to Percy and hugged his legs. "Papa!" Percy laughed and picked him up, poking his tongue at Nico as he did so.

"Hi Charlie!" Thalia walked over to pat his back as she leaned into Nico.

"Oh! Guys I forgot to tell you something…."

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she fiddled with her pearl necklace, Percy had given it to her just the day before and told her she should wear it to the gala dinner he had asked her to accompany him to. As President and Co-founder of 'Half-blood Industries", Percy and Nico had to be at the important social gathering for company and stock market leaders. It was inevitable as Percy had told her, Annabeth thought glumly. She glanced over to where Thalia was dancing with Nico, _at least he didn't abandon her_, she thought. Percy had left her at their table to go talk to some woman with oversized mammary glands. Annabeth huffed and sat down on the silk covered chair.

She looked around for Percy whom she had lost sight of in the middle of a crowd of over-excited businessmen. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands covered her eyes, blocking her line of vision. In her sudden surprise, she jumped in shock and grabbed the person's arm. "No…. Annabeth!" She judo threw the man over her shoulder only realizing from his voice that he was in fact, her missing husband. Percy flipped in the air and landed neatly on the floor to a round of applause from the champagne drinking crowd.

Percy smiled and bowed. Turning back to a wide-eyed Annabeth, he gritted his teeth and led her away from the ballroom. Glancing back to wink at Nico and Thalia, he gently led her outside. Covering her eyes, he whispered in her ear, "This time, please don't flip me. I've got a surprise for you." Annabeth's breath caught in her throat, and she nodded, swallowing thickly.

Percy looked around him and opened the door. Removing his hands, he told her, "you can look now," he said gently.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she took in the sight of the room. The room was a light lilac color and there was a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, the dim, warm light threw the room into sharp relief. The floor, silk-covered table and elegant-looking sofa was covered in red rose petals. Percy led Annabeth over to the plush sofa and gently sat her down. Annabeth took a deep breath, "It's beautiful Percy," she whispered. "But really, Percy what's all this for?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. Percy put a finger to her lips and she silenced.

Percy took a deep breath and knelt down. Annabeth sucked in her breath, _was Percy doing what she thought he was doing?_ Percy took her hands in his and spoke, "Annabeth, I know what I did was, like I said, entirely wrong. I know I was spending so much time away from home and I neglected you. I shouldn't have taken you for granted and I swear I never will again." He paused, "I love you with all my heart Annabeth, and I hope you still do too, will you do me the honor of marrying me, again?" he reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet-covered box. Popping the small box open, he took out the two-carat diamond ring with small sapphires surrounding the diamond. Annabeth let out the breath she had been holding, _Percy had just re-proposed!_

She stood up and pulled Percy to his feet with her. Jumping into his arms, she laughed, "Of course I'll marry you seaweed brain!"

Percy laughed and hugged her back tightly. Leaning down, he tilted her chin up to face him and lowered his face slowly. Kissing Annabeth softly on the lips, he relaxed, _everything was back to normal._ Suddenly, a mist surrounded them, and Percy smelt a slight salty and tangy smell, the smell of the ocean! Breaking their kiss, Annabeth looked around her, they were beginning to glow.

Percy and Annabeth shut their eyes at the bright light and when they opened them, they were in a room of giant proportions. Looking around them, Percy exclaimed, "We're in Olympus!"

_He was right!_ Annabeth thought, _but how did we get here?_ Suddenly, they heard footsteps and both whipped out their weapons, Annabeth her dagger, and Percy his sword, Riptide.

"Put those toys down godlings." a voice behind them sounded, "you can't harm us." Percy and Annabeth whipped around, gripping their weapons tightly. Percy growled as one of his least favorite gods came into view. Ares walked in, his permanent scowl still etched on his brutally ugly face.

Percy did not lower his sword, "Hey Ares, still as ugly as ever I see." He nodded at someone behind Ares. Ares turned back and his snarl turned into an attempt at a smile when Aphrodite glided up next to him.

However, his girlfriend waltzed past him and towards the tensed couple in front of them. Aphrodite squealed when she reached Annabeth, "Oh my gods! Finally! Do you know how long this drama was on Hephaestus TV? It took you long enough." She scolded Percy.

Suddenly, all the Olympians appeared from behind the large marble columns. Even Zeus walked in, arm in arm with his wife Hera, who was surprisingly, smiling. Apollo gave them the thumbs-up and went back to watching a movie on his new ipod touch. Poseidon smiled happily and walked up behind Percy. Athena walked up to Annabeth right behind him. Hermes smiled at them from his throne and Dionysus just ignored them entirely. Artemis walked in wearing her new hunting gear(they had changed two years ago), she didn't look too happy, with her being the virgin goddess and all. Hephaestus limped over to his throne and turned an unhappy eye at his wife and Ares. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and confetti was thrown everywhere. "Everyone popped up from behind the marble columns shouting, "CONGRADULATIONS PERCY AND ANNBETH!"

Annabeth smiled and Percy rolled his eyes as Grover, his long-time best friend trotted over to him. "Hey guys, it took a while." Percy rolled his eyes at that statement and Annabeth blushed. "We've all been keeping track of it all, you know, through Hephaestus TV."

Nico and Thalia walked in as well, carrying Charlie in their arms. All the gods had swarmed around them to see him but Percy trusted Nico to keep Charlie safe. Hades had gotten a large shock seeing his son carry a baby, but recovered at the discover that it was Percy's. He was even spotted cooing to the little boy who had pulled at the god of the dead's dark hair.

Apollo popped open a bottle of champagne, "Whooo! Let's celebrate with a haiku!" He snapped his fingers and the champagne appeared in several dozen glasses while the bottle disappeared. Clearing his throat, he spoke,

" Percy just proposed,  
It took him such a long while,  
I am the coolest."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, after years of hoping he would kick the habit of reciting his terrible haikus, it seemed apparent that it would stick. Sighing, Percy nodded his thanks at Apollo, it would not do to anger a god.

Through the celebration, he caught Annabeth's eye where she was feeding Charlie a bottle of milk, and she smiled at him, a smile he hadn't seen in a long time, one that meant she was truly happy. He thought to himself, this life and his family, he wouldn't trade them for anything, especially when he could spend it with Annabeth and Charlie.

**

* * *

****This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow! I'm so proud of myself, I managed to get an natural end to this fic. Thanks to all those readers and reviews out there, I owe it all to you guys! Oh and, epilogue still to come! **


	10. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but here is the final bit! Thanks for everything! I hoped you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. Thanks to Venillashiz(I named her a Vivien the adorable baby). Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Daaadddd!!" Charlie bounced into the room, his brother, Luke, following closely behind him. They leapt onto a groaning Percy, clinging to his arms and neck.

"Dad, when are we going back to Olympus?" Luke questioned, his green eyes shining curiously.

"Soon, honey." Annabeth walked into the room carrying a gurgling baby. "Percy, have you seen the milk bottle?" She bounced the happy baby. "I need to feed Venilla here." She patted her daughter's tuff of blonde hair happily.

"Yea it's on the dining table." Percy took his daughter from Annabeth as she walked into the next room. Kissing her on the cheek, he tweaked her nose, "Let's go see Grandpa?"

"And Grandma!" Annabeth added from behind the wall. Percy rolled is eyes and grabbed his car keys from the table next to the front door. He graciously held the door open for his wife who pecked him on the cheek before gliding out. Charlie and Luke raced out after her, leaving Percy to lock the door.

He pressed his remote controlled car keys and the car parked in front of the garage door beeped. "Aww Dad! Can't we take the Porsche?!" Charlie groaned. He had inherited his namesake's love for cars and mechanics.

"I'll buy you one when you're 16, buddy." Percy grinned and patted his beaming son's back.

The filled into the car and Percy started the engine. He smiled at Annabeth who shook her head at her son's excited voice. "Did you hear that Luke? Dad's gonna buy me a Porsche! Did you hear that Vivien?!" He spoke excitedly to his nodding sister in the car seat.

When they arrived at the base of the empire state building, the children's excited vioces could be heard as they all crowded into the lift. "Hey, will Zoë and Silena be there?" Charlie questioned. Zoë was Thalia and Nico's daughter and Silena was Clarisse and Chris' daughter. The three of them were practically inseparable, having met at the same time and them being the same age.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss it for the world, honey." Annabeth ruffled her son's dark hair, smiling slightly at his worried expression. Charlie grinned and together, the family stepped into the entrance hall of Olympus.

Everything was quiet as they walked up to the throne room. Suddenly, a large, blinding spotlight as turned on them. Squinting, Percy heard a loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIVIEN!" followed by clapping and cheers.

A beaming Poseidon broke free of the crowd and walked forward carrying a large package wrapped with glittery pink paper. He handed the present to an eager Luke who stumbled with the heavy weight. Steadying him, Poseidon held his arms open and Percy handed him Vivien. "Happy birthday, Vivien! Did you miss grandpa? You did, didn't you?" he twinkled at her. "I'm sure you missed me more than Athe-"

"Ahem!" Athena walked up behind him. She looked at Poseidon with gleaming grey eyes and he grumpily handed over Vivien. A sly smile graced her beautiful features as she hugged Vivien tightly to her.

"Hello Vivien, haappy birthday. Grandma's got you the _best_," she glanced at Poseidon. "present." She kissed Vivien's cheeks and smiled satisfactorily as Vivien giggled and hugged her neck. Athena's smile melted as she handed her to Percy, letting her cold, grey gaze linger on him longer than necessary.

Percy shivered visibly, only to be elbowed in the gut by Annabeth who rolled her eyes. Percy grimaced and smiled painfully at his mother-in-law. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the corner. Annabeth swirled around threateningly upon hearing her son's voice. In the corner, were Apollo, Dionysus, Zoë, Silena and a very, very drunk Charlie.

Annabeth growled and Percy tried signaling 'run now' to his tipsy son but was too late. Annabeth yanked her son up, off the floor and snatched the huge bottle of Champagne from a hiccupping Charlie. Charlie wobbled and laughed loudly, stumbling over to a very surprised looking daughter of Hermes. He pulled her by the hand and kissed her on the lips, leaving her shell-shocked and very pink. Percy laughed at his son and advised, "That's not the way to approach a girl buddy."

Glancing up at Annabeth who was tapping her feet expectantly, he continued, patting his son proudly on the back, "but I'm sure you got her! And how many bottles did you have kid?"

Charlie hiccoughed and blabbered, "two…I think." Snarling at his giggling siblings and friends, "At least I had the nerve, _hiccough,_ to try one!"

Percy and Poseidon both clapped him on the back. "That's my boy!" Percy laughed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, her family would never grow up. But she wouldn't any other way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it boys and girls. Don't forget to review, before you leave! Thanks :D**


End file.
